Happiness Amongst the Hard Times
by harryginny123
Summary: Hermione goes back to the Burrow before the final battle and finds out that she and all other muggle borns are in grave danger. Who is the only person that can protect her? Please read! I am not good at summaries!
1. The Plan

**Happiness Amongst the Hard Times**

**By: Harrysgurl201**

**Disclaimer:** I **do not** own Harry Potter or any related characters. This story has been made up by me purly because I am bored and in need of entertainment. Hopefully this story will entertain others as well.

**Warning**: Although I haven't gotten the story all finished yet, I can forsee some sexual situations arising. There will be cursing and I am about 98 sure of intercourse. If you **don't** like reading these types of stories, then please **cease** reading this story. I will not take kindly to flaming about my story so you have been warned.

**Chapter One: The Plan **

Hermione was standing outside of the Burrow. She had just come from Australia where she had left her parents. With Voldemort's influence starting to show, she thought it a good idea to modify her parnets memory, change their identity and hide them where Voldemort wouldn't think to look. After all, she had told them quite a bit about Ron and Harry and the rest of the wizarding world. Hermione raised a hand to knock on the back door of the Burrow. There were two weeks before Bill and Fluer's wedding and she had been invited to attend. _Well at least there will be some happiness amongst the hard times. _Hermione thought.

She knocked on the door and it was immediatly opened by Mrs. Weasley. She gave her a bone crushing hug and looked Hermione up and down.

"It is just wonderful to see you Hermione, dear. But I hope you don't mind me saying that you look a tad bit peaky. But you have just arrived in time for dinner. It should be ready in about 15 minutes."

Hermione gave a small smile. "Thank you, Mrs. Weasley. Where is everyone at?"

"Well, Ginny is most likely playing Quidditch with Ron and Charlie. Bill is trying to teach Fluer to fly on a broomstick. And Fred and George are in their shop in Diagon Alley and they are arriving home sometime later tonight."

"What about Harry?" Hermione asked, always worrying about his safety.

"Harry is at his Aunt's and Uncles for the time being."

Hermione nodded her head and gave a soft yawn.

"Hermione, you must have a rest, even though it will be a short one. I will have one of the boys bring up your luggage later. You go ahead and sleep in Ginny's room."

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Weasley."

Hermione climbed the stairs and went right into Ginny's room. There was already a comfortable looking cot waiting for her. Hermione looked out of the window in the room and saw Ginny, Ron and Charlie playing Quidditch. She could also see Fluer pouting on the ground and saying that she will not fly anymore. As Hermione turned and sat on the cot, she heard Fluer say, "You can forgeet eet, Beel."

* * *

Hermione could feel a slight push on her shoulder. She looked and saw a person with long red hair bending upon her.

"Oh Hermione!" The red blur shouted out in delight. "I just only found out that you arrived. But mum sent me up here to tell you that dinner is ready. But, if you want, you are more than welcome to sleep longer and eat later."

"It's alright, Ginny.I will come down. How have you been?" Hermione asked her best friend.

"Well, I have been better." She answered. "Everything has been very busy lately, with the wedding and You-Know-Who starting to take over everything."

"Really?"

"Yeah, the Burrow is the new Head Quarters for the Order. There is a rare moment when there isn't a member here. There is a big meeting taking place at dinner tonight actually."

"What is it about?" Hermione asked.

"They are trying to find a way to get...him...here."

"Him? Him who? You mean Harr- oh sorry, Ginny. I forgot. Don't be worried about it though. He still loves you, and this is why he is trying to protect you."

"Really? That's the reason then..." Ginny said sarcastically, but then sighed. "Hermione, I still love him. He has my heart. He always will."

Hermione could see that tears were starting to well up in her eyes. She got up and gave her best friend a hug.

"Thanks, Hermione."

"If you don't mind me asking, what was the original plan to get Harry?"

"Oh, the Order leaked a fake trail to the Ministry. But they think Voldemort has caught on to it. But we better head down, we shouldn't miss this meeting."

* * *

Hermione was just finishing her treacle tart that Mrs. Weasley made her eat, while listening to the meeting.

"What would happen if I were to tell the Ministry that you are still going." Kingsley asked. Since he was a well known and respected member of the Ministry, he thought there would be no problem. "You know...following the leaked trail."

"All I know is that we have to be there the moment Harry turns 17. For all we know, there could be Death Eaters staked out around his Aunt's and Uncles house." Deadulus Diggle said.

"You and Hestia are going to get the his Aunt and Uncle the day after next, right?" Lupin asked.

"Well thats the plan." Hestia Jones answered.

"Moody, you have been quiet for quite sometime. What do you think?" Tonks asked.

"Molly," Moody started. "I was just wondering, how many people are going to be at your house by tomorrow night?"

"Well, there is going to be me and Arthur, Ginny, Ronald, Fred and George, Hermione, Fluer, and Bill."

"Well, for this plan, I don't think that we could use Ginny."

"And why not?" She asked hotly.

"Ginny, you are too young to be in the Order and any other plans." Molly answered. "Go on Alastor."

"Well, I was thinking this. I would take six other people, all who have been inducted into the Order, and at least seven or more members of the Order. We would go to Harry's house, and then get some hairs and take the Polyjuice potion. Then, each "Potter' would be accompanied with an older, more experienced member of the Order. We would then have to go ahead and find differnet homes of other members to use as a Safe Harbor."

"I see what you're saying, this way, if there are Death Eaters running about, they won't know which Harry to chase after."

"It's a risky plan, but I think we could pull it off." Arthur said.

"Molly, since this is the headquarters for the Order, all of the people involved in this, will end up back at your house. The only problem I could think of is who's house we are going to use. And the possibility of someone dying." Lupin answered.

"But wait, if you wanted to have seven 'Potters' you only have six right now. There is me, Fred, Hermione, Little Ronnikins, and Fluer." George said, "You would need one more person."

Ginny started to raise her hand, but Moody cut her off."

"Don't worry. Later tonight, I will look around for Dung and see...or force him to do it."

"So the night after tomorrow is when we put this plan into action?" Fred asked his dad.

"That's right."

* * *

Hermione and Ginny were in the kitchen of the Burrow washing the dinner dishes when Tonks walked in.

"Is there anything I can help with?" She asked.

"Sorry, Tonks. But I just got done drying the last dish." Ginny answered.

"Well here, I will put it away for you." Tonks took the dish from Ginny's hand and Hermione noticed that there was a wedding band on here hand. Hermione squealed and sent the rest of the Weasleys and Lupin flying into the kitchen.

"Why didn't anyone tell me? You two got married?" She ran up to Lupin and gave him a hug and turned around to give Tonks one as well.

"It was a quiet and small ceremony. We didn't want any of the Death Eaters finding out." Lupin answered.

"Well congratulations! I hope you will have a happy and long life together." Hermione said smiling.

* * *

Everyone was now asleep and Hermione was lying away on her cot. She wasn't really all that tired and she was thinking about a certain tall, redhead. She thought about him possibly marrying her. _Oh that would make me so happy._

_But he likes Angelina._

* * *

**A/N: Well that is the first chapter. I know that it is going a bit slow, but it will start to pick up a bit. It is also really following HPDH book, but that is going to change and everything. I really hope you liked it and please review!**

**-Joanna**


	2. Towels and Toothbrushes

**Happiness Amongst the Hard Times**

**By: Harrysgurl201**

**Disclaimer:** I **do not** own Harry Potter or any related characters. This story has been made up by me purly because I am bored and in need of entertainment. Hopefully this story will entertain others as well.

**Warning**: Although I haven't gotten the story all finished yet, I can forsee some sexual situations arising. There will be cursing and I am about 98 sure of intercourse. If you **don't** like reading these types of stories, then please **cease** reading this story. I will not take kindly to flaming about my story so you have been warned.

**Chapter Two: Towels and Toothbrushes**

Hermione woke up the next morning and made her way down to the kitchen. She could already smell the wonderful breakfast that Mrs. Weasley was already preparing. _Ah...bacon, eggs, sausage, hash browns and toast. Yum._ After coming around the corner into the kitchen, Hermione saw that Fred was already awake. Hermione could feel herself go red at the cheeks. She hadn't taken her shower yet and she was only wearing a white tank top with a pair of baby blue colored shorts and her hair tied in a ponytail. She smiled at Fred and Mrs. Weasley.

"Good Morning, Hermione dear. Would you like some breakfast?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Good morning. Yes, I would love some." She answered. "Hi, Fred."

Fred nodded his head in acknowledgment.

"Where is Ginny, Hermione?" Fred asked.

"Oh, she is still asleep."

Fred nodded his head once again. "Mum, I was thinking, could I go see Angelina today? Please? It has been awhile since we saw each other last."

"I don't know Fred. I certainly don't want you going by yourself. But I suppose you can go for just awhile. But I want you back by dinner."

"Thanks, mum!" Fred said while standing up to give his mum a kiss on the cheek. "I'll get ready now. Bye, Hermione."

Hermione was just staring at her eggs. _He wants to go see Angelina._

"Bye, Hermione." Fred repeated louder.

"What? Oh! See ya, Fred." Hermione said, still staring at her eggs. Hermione waited until Fred was out of earshot before asking Mrs. Weasley a question.

"Mrs. Weasley?"

"Yes, dear."

"How long have Fred and Angelina been dating?" Hermione asked as casually as possible.

"Oh, for about a year now. Angelina came into the joke shop once with Alica and they double dated with Fred and George. They are still dating the same people today.It won't be long before they pop the question."

"Pop the question?" Hermione repeated.

"Ask the girls to marry them. Isn't that how muggles say that?"

"Yes," Hermione replied. "Thanks for breakfast, but I think I am going to head into the shower."

"You're welcome, dear."

* * *

Hermione went into Ginny's room and grabbed a towel, toothbrush, her razor, shampoo and conditioner. Hermione went into the bathroom and set her things down. She pulled her shirt over her head and revealed the white lacy bra she was wearing. She looked at her breasts. They were pearly white and a little bit bigger than a C cup. She pulled down her shorts and revealed the matching white lacy G-String. Hermione looked herself up and down in the mirror. Her legs were long and slender and she had a nice hour-glass shaped figure. _Am I just not pretty enough? Is there something wrong with me?_

Her thoughts were interuppted with the bathroom door opening. The door swung open and let Fred Weasley in. Hermione's cheeks turned red for the second time that day. Fred's eyes grew wide. It seemed that the only thing that he could do was stare at Hermione's body, but she didn't let him for long. _Need-towel-now!_ Hermione grabbed her towel off of the bathroom counter and wrapped it around her body.

"Oh, I just need my uh tooth brush to uh, you know, brush my uh, teeth." Fred said trying to get past Hermione so he could get his toothbrush. As he got by, he got a sniff of vanilla off of her body. _Ohh, vanilla, my favorite. _Fred thought.

"Well, I will just be on my uh...way then. Have a nice day." And Fred slammed the door shut and ran into his room. He looked down hid pants and noticed that it wasn't only his eyes that got big._ Shit. I just need to calm down for a second. But bloody hell! I saw Hermione Granger naked...well...almost naked...but close enough._

* * *

Hermione was in the shower. _What am I going to do? It is going to be so awkward now._ Hermione thought as she let the showers jets massage her shoulders. _Haha...you know, he never did brush his teeth._

* * *

**A/N: I know! That was really short, but hopefully I will get another update in later today. I hope you liked this one and please review!**

**-Joanna**


	3. Retrieving Harry

****

Happiness Amongst the Hard Times

**By: Harrysgurl201**

**Disclaimer:** I **do not**own Harry Potter or any related characters. This story has been made up by me purly because I am bored and in need of entertainment. Hopefully this story will entertain others as well.

**Warning**: Although I haven't gotten the story all finished yet, I can forsee some sexual situations arising. There will be cursing and I am about 98 sure of intercourse. If you **don't** like reading these types of stories, then please **cease** reading this story. I will not take kindly to flaming about my story so you have been warned

**Chapter Three: Retrieving Harry**

It was just about dinner time at the Burrow. Nearly everyone that was in the Order of the Phoenix was seated around the table in the Weasley's kitchen. Hermione was seated between Tonks and Fleur, all three of whom were listening intently at Mad-Eye Moody who was going over the final plan to extract Harry from his aunt's and uncle's house the following evening.

"Hestia Jones and Dedalus Diggle we are going to send the first signal for you to go to the Dursley's at 4:45 pm. At 4:47 pm the second signal will come about and thats when you take off for that muggles's house." Moody said, looking at Hestia and Dedalus.

"Hestia, you have gone about and recieved your muggles' drivers' liscense, haven't you?" Kingsley Shacklebolt asked. Hestia nodded and went on. "I don't think that you will need to use it, not if Vernon has his. But just in case..."

"You and Hestia need to be out of that house by 5:30 pm. We will send a signal at 5:25 pm and a second at 5:28 pm. I doubt that after sixteen years of torture, Harry and his Aunt and Uncle are going to have a warm, heart-felt good bye, but they will remain in the house until 5:30 and leave." Kingsley added, turning to Dedalus.

"Under no circumstances are you allowed to let them leave, Hestia. Once you get to my brother Artemidoris's house, you remain there. We'll send a member from the Order over there every three days or so to keep you posted on what is going on and to check on you." Arthur Weasley said.

"Alright then, moving on," Moody said. "At about 7:00 pm the first signal to leave for Harry's house will appear. Myself, Remus, Tonks, Bill, Arthur, Kingsley and Hagrid will each be paired up with a younger member of the Order. Hagrid, you will be Harry, Tonks with Ron, Bill with Madame Fluer, Kingsley with Miss Hermione, Remus with George-" Moody broke off and scanned the table. "Molly, where are Fred and George? They know how important this meeting is!" Mad-Eye asked as Mrs. Weasley placed a large roast in the center of the table.

"I'm sorry Alastor, I really don't know. Fred and George went to see Angelina and Alicia yesterday, the came home for dinner and I haven't seen them since. But they knew how crucial this meeting is." Mrs. Weasley said, casting a nervous look at her husband.

"Oh, I'm sure that the boys are fine." Arthur said, hoping that what came out of his mouth were true.

"Well, anyways, Remus, George will be with you and Fred with Arthur, Dung will be with me. Now, I've concocted a rather large amount of polyjuice potion and I've gathered clothes for you to change into. The only problem that I can see is that we can't all just _apparate _to Harry's house. We need some other way of transportation." Moody said, continuing on.

"I've got some o' them thestrals. I'm sure that McGongall wouldn't mind me borrowing a few o' them." Hargrid suggested.

"And most of us are pretty comfortable with flying on broomstick." Tonks supplied.

Hermione looked around. She didn't know about the others, but she was quite _uncomfortable_on brooms. She noticed that Fluer wasn't exactly sporting a smile on her face.

"Uhm, Mad-Eye?" Hermione asked. Mad-Eye looked up. "I'm sorry, but I can't really fly on brooms." Hermione said as Fleur looked up.

"Oh! I don't theenk that I am all zat good at flyeeng as weel."

"Well, you guys will be able to ride on the Thestrals." Moody said, stating as this were quite obvious. Hermione still felt nervous, however and she could tell that Fleur felt the same way. Neither one of them has seen someone die yet so the Thestrals were quite invisible to them.

"You know...I have been tinkering with Sirius's old motorbike. I've added an extra side car." Arthur piped up.

"What do you mean you've been _tinkering _with the old motorbike, Arthur? A nice way to spend your time, especially with a war in our midst!" Mrs. Weasley said, fixing her husband with a serious glare.

"I think I'd better ride that. Brooms and Thestrals can't take me wait. And Harry can rid' in the side car." Hagrid said, trying to ease the tension in the room.

"Well, then I think that solves all of our prob-" Moody was saying as the back door swung open. Fred and George strutted in with grins splattered across their faces.

"_Where have you been?"_Mrs. Weasley asked, giving her twin sons the same look she gave her husband a few moments earlier.

"Sorry we're late, mum. We were a bit busy with trying to line up two more daughters for you." George said with a sly smile.

"What do you mean, dears?" She asked, all looks of sterness dissappearing off her face.

"We're going to ask the girls to marry us!" Fred blurted out.

The boys faced each other and pulled out identicle black velvet boxes and opened them. Inside were the same engagement ring. There was a band with a large circular diamond set in the middle.

Hermione took one look and tried to feign a smile on the outside, while she felt her stomach drop on the inside.

* * *

**A/N: AAHH! I know! please don't be upset! Its been four months since I last updated...but I've updated today! So please don't be upset! This is only a filler chapter and this is the last chapter that is going to be _strictly _following HPDH. But I do have good news and bad news: I am going out of the country on July 1st and I won't be back until July 30th. The good thing about that is that I will be able to write a lot of chapters on the plane ride since it is almost 14 hours long, but the bad news is that I won't be able to update it. But I promise that it will be good and worth it!**

**Thank you for sticking with me, I really do appreciate it :)**

**-Joanna**


End file.
